


Все, как тебе нравится

by Twinkle_star



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star
Summary: Шенкопф втолкнул Дасти в свою каюту и сразу же прижал к стене, заломив руку.





	Все, как тебе нравится

Шенкопф втолкнул Дасти в свою каюту и сразу же прижал к стене, заломив руку.  
— Не дергайся, хуже будет.  
Дасти иллюзий не питал: сопротивляться матерому десантнику он не сможет при всем желании. Он все же дернулся, проверяя крепость захвата, и плечо немедленно обожгло болью.  
— Я же сказал, не дергайся, — веско повторил Шенкопф.  
Он провел ладонью по бедру Дасти, сжал ягодицу, сминая ткань форменных брюк.  
— Ходишь, вертишь жопой, так и напрашиваешься на то, чтобы тебя выебли, — негромко пробормотал Шенкопф, прижавшись плотнее, почти задевая губами ухо Дасти. Его дыхание щекотало кожу.  
— Молчишь, — хмыкнул Шенкопф, перемещая руку и поглаживая его пах, — значит согласен.  
Он расстегнул ширинку, запустил руку Дасти в штаны, сжал член.  
— Да у тебя уже стоит!  
Дасти простонал что-то невнятное, попытался оттолкнуть его свободной рукой, но тщетно.  
— Какая же ты шлюха, — с чувством сказал Шенкопф, надрачивая его член.  
Без смазки это было не слишком приятно. Шенкопфу, впрочем, тоже. Он спустил с Дасти штаны вместе с трусами, с оттяжкой хлопнул его по заднице, а потом просунул руку между ягодиц, нащупал вход и насухую попытался протиснуть палец. Дасти дернулся, вскрикнул, но Шенкопф лишь плотнее прижал его к стене, притерся пахом, демонстрируя свое возбуждение.  
— Тихо, — рявкнул он, но, помедлив, палец все же убрал.  
Наклонившись, он дотянулся до дозатора, стоящего на тумбочке, надавил несколько раз, набирая смазку в ладонь. Через мгновение Дасти почувствовал прохладу и внутрь него ввинтились сразу два пальца.  
— Какой ты растянутый, — мурлыкнул Шенкопф, прижимаясь щекой к его щеке, — сколько членов ты сегодня уже принял?  
Его пальцы хозяйничали у Дасти внутри, растягивая и разминая, и тот не сразу смог ответить.  
— Ни одного, — наконец выдавил он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал нормально.  
— Ну мой-то примешь, — заверил Шенкопф, добавляя еще один палец, и Дасти невольно всхлипнул.  
— Ты любишь принимать чужие члены, да? — спросил Шенкопф, возбуждаясь все сильнее. — Любишь, чтобы тебя ебали? Ну, признайся?  
— Д-да, — простонал Дасти.  
Шенкопф трахал его уже четырьмя пальцами, быстро и резко. Дасти был уже на грани, когда Шенкопф остановился и убрал руку.  
Вжикнула молния, зашелестела упаковка презерватива, и через мгновение в задницу Дасти вошел член.  
— Все, как ты любишь, — тяжело дыша, сказал Шенкопф, резкими толчками глубже вгоняя член. — Все, как тебе нравится.  
Дасти гортанно застонал, запрокидывая голову. Он не мог пошевелиться, придавленный к стене немалым весом Шенкопфа, не мог даже дернуться, только чуть шире развести ноги — насколько позволяли спущенные до колен штаны.  
— Ты такая шлюха, — продолжал Шенкопф, положив руку ему на член, — что недостоин носить мундир.  
Он вбивался все резче, двигая ладонью в том же темпе.  
— Твое предназначение — разводить ноги под такими, как я, — яростно бормотал Шенкопф, делая паузы между словами, чтобы вдохнуть. — Принимать в себя член и просить еще. Ты всего лишь похотливая шлюха.  
— Да, — выдохнул Дасти и кончил, забрызгав спермой стену.  
Шенкопфу понадобилась всего пара движений, чтобы кончить вслед за ним.  
Все мышцы в теле Дасти разом обмякли, и он бы сполз на пол, если бы Шенкопф не подхватил его. Уложив Дасти на постель, он лег рядом, ласково провел костяшками пальцев по его щеке.  
— Все хорошо?  
— Очень, — блаженно признался Дасти, закрыв глаза.  
— Я не перегнул палку? — продолжал допытываться Шенкопф.  
— Нет. — Дасти на мгновение открыл глаза, притянул его к себе и быстро поцеловал. — Можно было и жестче.  
Шенкопф вздохнул.  
— Как пожелаешь, счастье мое, — нежно прошептал он.  
Но Дасти, кажется, его даже не расслышал.


End file.
